1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector that is prevented from mis-mating with a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
Electrical connectors, such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) plug and a mating USB receptacle, are widely used in a portable electronic appliance. The USB plug usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing, a metal cover shielding over the insulative housing, and an insulative cover molded outside of the metal cover for protection. The insulative housing forms a tongue portion. The terminals partly extend beyond the tongue portion for engaging with the USB receptacle. The USB receptacle is fixed to the electronic appliance. The USB plug in use does not clearly indicate to a user which is an upper side or a lower side thereof, although a logo is labeled on the upper side or the lower side. A user sometimes needs more than one trial to finally, correctly engage the USB plug with the USB receptacle. Therefore, the USB plug is very easily destroyed during the tries to engage the two, especially under a large inserting force from the user. Accompanying with a miniaturization of the electronic appliance, the USB receptacle is minimized in size and accordingly, the USB plug is also required to be of a minimized size. With the minimized size of the USB plug, the terminals and the tongue portion are thinner, have decreased strength and are easily damaged.
Hence, an electrical connector with anti-mismating mechanism for preventing its damage and also for preventing damage to the mating connector is desired.